


Pillow Talk

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pillow Talk

"Black."

"Snape."

***

"Oh, god, Snape! Where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

"Luc-"

"Never mind. I _don't_ want to know."

***

"What did you put in that lube? Menthol? My prick's on fire!"

"Yes."

"Fucker."

"I'd have liked to."

"What?"

"Nothing."

***

"I never knew you had it in you, Snape. I wish I'd known what fucking you would have been like at Hogwarts. I might not have-"

"Do you _ever_ shut up, Black? We're _fucking_. We are not _lovers_."

"Just making small talk."

"Don't. Besides you would have."

"Yeah, I would have."

***

"Snape."

"Black."


End file.
